BEEMER
BEEMER is an unlockable character in Speed Freaks. Appearance BEEMER is a humanoid robot with metallic chromed sheen. He has a rather bulbous head with two blinking red lights on the sides, along with a red optical visor seemingly inspired by KITT's scanner. When playing as BEEMER, the sheen on the back of his head moves when you steer his kart. When he is not hooked up to his charging station at the treehouse, he has a large battery attached to his back when he drives his kart. Kart BEEMER's kart has medium-sized wheels, and has chromed hubcaps, which are texture-mapped in-game. The kart was also seen in the opening sequence, where Brains accidentally causes a malfunction that made it drive into a crash wall and activate its ejection seat...With his grandma sitting in it! Description BEEMER was designed and developed by Brains as a means of testing his racing skills. He is also capable of flight, thanks to the rocket thrusters in his feet, and can be remotely controlled by Brains using a remote control. BEEMER is also programmed with superior driving skills, but also has a bit of an attitude, where he is not very loyal to Brains. In all of his podium animations, BEEMER is always seen breaking down, whether his head pops off of his body, falls apart, or flying up skyward and exploding into pieces. These may suggest self-destructive tendencies. Quotes *"Exterminate!" - His only spoken quote before knocking Brains onto his back in the "Completed" FMV BEEMER usually communicates in robotic beeping noises, even when he gets hit by an enemy weapon. Strategy Playing as him BEEMER's top speed and acceleration is the highest among the playable characters in the game at four stars, but this did not mean he was perfect. He has a three-star weight rating much like Tempest, offsetting those qualities and making BEEMER much slower, even if hitting consecutive track boosts in Silver City. His collision recovery is as bad as any other heavyweight character. To get up to speed in a race using BEEMER, using a boosted start at the very start will be handy. His capabilities can be uprated when the Gold Wheels mode is activated in the Bonus menu. BEEMER's Challenge BEEMER is the hardest of the three unlockable characters to defeat in the whole game. After you place 1st in all races in the Hard League, you will go up against him in a three-lap race at Grand Rapids. At the start, he will perform a perfect boosted start, so performing a boosted start of your own is a must. Follow BEEMER to where the shortcut is, and he'll collide into a wall and get stunned, opening a brief window of opportunity to clear the shortcut and overtake him. For the rest of the race, stay ahead of BEEMER, and using the shortcut is a big must. It is generally recommended to use Cosworth for racing BEEMER, especially in the North American version of the game, where the A.I. is made tougher. Trivia *BEEMER was originally named S.U.D.5. in the Alpha version of the game, and was classified as a middleweight character. *BEEMER's name might come from a slang term for vehicles manufactured by BMW, a Bavarian-based manufacturer of luxury automobiles, motorcycles and engines. *He is the only playable character not to appear in the opening sequence of the game. However, his charging station and kart did appear. *BEEMER's racing characteristics in his challenge is actually a recording of the skills of a human player and is not truly A.I.-controlled. This explains the part where he collides into the wall next to the shortcut at Grand Rapids on the first lap. Added to that, the human player whose skills were recorded for BEEMER's Challenge was also an artist on the SD Team. Gallery Final game BEEMER.png|BEEMER's head has popped off in his 4th place/worse podium animation Alpha version SpeedFreaksAlphaCSelectSUD5.png|BEEMER (S.U.D.5.) on the character select screen Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Universe